Sweetie Belle/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Sweetie Belle id S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Stare Master Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Dracula Belle S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|Magic Duel Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Sweetie Belle focus S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png|Simple Ways Students cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie Belle smiling S4E15.png|Twilight Time Sweetie Belle on bed S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Sweetie Belle surrounded by dolphins S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Sweetie Belle with her parents S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Sweetie Belle about to sing on stage S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Sweetie Belle concentrating her magic S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Sweetie Belle shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png|Slice of Life Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png|Party Pooped Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle impressed S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Sweetie "Applejack is back from Manehattan already?" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Sweetie Belle receives her cutie mark S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Sweetie Belle waving her hoof S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling wide S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Sweetie Belle "it was so much fun!" S6E4.png|On Your Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash The CMC in a cart S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Sweetie Belle shrieking S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Bits falling in Sweetie Belle's bag S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Sweetie Belle "I just love to sing!" S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Season seven Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Cutie Mark Crusaders help build the sanctuary S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Sweetie Belle indulging Rarity's enjoyment S7E6.png|Forever Filly Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in shock S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Sweetie Belle levitating book of fairy tales S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Sweetie Belle "all by himself?" S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Sweetie Belle "you covered your cutie mark?!" S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation ''My Little Pony The Movie Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Season eight Crusaders shaking their heads at Rarity S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Sweetie Belle exploring Harmonizing Heights S8E6.png|Surf and/or Turf Sweetie Belle "feeling sorry for myself" S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Sweetie Belle presenting a generosity card S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Sandbar and Crusaders gasp in shock S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Magic claws grab Sweetie Belle S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Scootaloo pulling Sweetie Belle's sled MLPBGE.png Ponies around town hall at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "please, oh, please" MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders singing together MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "really, really great!" MLPBGE.png Season nine Rarity tries to snap Sweetie Belle out of it S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png|She's All Yak Sweetie "our job is to help other ponies" S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Rainbow Dash "I can't read this thing" S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Sweetie Belle looking at her adult body S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Sweetie Belle "we'll never find Big Mac" S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Older Crusaders welcome a griffon to class S9E26.png|The Last Problem IDW comics Merchandise Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys 2.jpg|Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys. Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg|Sweetie Belle and her big sis, Rarity. Miscellaneous CMC intro.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle. CastleCreator SweetieBelle2.png|Sweetie Belle in her Nightmare Night costume. CastleCreator SweetieBelle3.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle4.png|Sweetie Belle, with her flower filly dress. CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png AiP Sweetie Belle.png|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg|Sweetiebelle as an Alicorn in a model sheet for Gameloft's mobile game Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville from GetGlue Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Season 1 Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|Season 2 Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|Season 3 Sweetie Belle focus S4E05.png|Season 4 Sweetie Belle waving her hoof S5E19.png|Season 5 Sweetie Belle "it was so much fun!" S6E4.png|Season 6 Sweetie Belle indulging Rarity's enjoyment S7E6.png|Season 7 Sweetie Belle "feeling sorry for myself" S8E10.png|Season 8 Sweetie "our job is to help other ponies" S9E12.png|Season 9 Comic issue 15 Larry's Comics cover.jpg|IDW comics